


Cold

by random_x13



Category: MEJIBRAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_x13/pseuds/random_x13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Meto bby... sometimes emotions just leave you cold.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, etc....

It was so cold in the room while we were waiting our turn to get dolled up and take stage. My new outfit wasn't as warm as the one previous. Mostly straps, and I sat there in a thin cardigan because I didn't think I would need my thicker hooded jacket.  
  
What a mistake.

  


No, I couldn't help the goose bumps that rose the hair follicles on the upper half of my body as we sat under the vent, breaking out like a plague. My hands went to my arms, rubbing, trying to coax the painful betrayers of my sensitivity to disappear.  
  
I saw you out of the corner of my eye, chatting with another member of another other band, laughing and talking about things that didn't matter. But they mattered to you at that moment, didn't they? They brought a smile to your face, so I guess it was okay.  
  
Sometimes I feel like I have to watch you behind a screen. You're right there, right on the other side, within reach; only you're not. For all the good it would do, you could be a thousand miles away and I still wouldn't be able to touch you.  
  
And I want to touch you. Sometimes I can, the craving in me will push down that fear just enough that I can be near you. A photo shoot, an instore, a live. It's those momentary lapses in my excuse of sanity that I can feel free, like no amount of distance, no matter what it's made of, could keep us apart.  
  
But then there were times like these, when a brief drop of jealousy leaks into my eyes, and I'm left glaring at someone who doesn't deserve it. Why am I like this?  
  
“Meto.” Your voice pulled me out of a trance and I whipped my head in your direction. You motioned for me to come over with your hand. I was barely on my feet before you turned and walked out of the dressing room, as if you wanted me to follow you. My eyebrows came together, confused at this. I rushed out after you so I wouldn't lose sight of you. You wanted me to follow you, but you were moving fast, like you were running away.  
  
“MiA, slow down!” I said as my eyes caught a flash of you turning a corner. I rounded the corner in time to see your back turning another, and then another. You were walking into the back of the building, where people were sparse, and the lighting was dimmer. Finally I rounded a corner to find you leaning with your back against the wall, looking at the ceiling, as if you were thinking about something private. Wrapping my arms around my torso -I was still cold- I walked over to you, stopping at just an arm's length. “Did you need something-”  
  
“What's wrong with you?” your words snapped and I stepped back. You didn't even look at me.  
  
“I-um... what?”  
  
“You were glaring at me when I was talking to Tomo. What the hell?” Your eyes met mine then, brows creased.  
  
“Eh? I wasn't-” I couldn't finish my sentence because you suddenly pushed off the wall and turned around. Before I could blink, your fist hit the wall beside my head and you were in front of me, seething. When had I ever seen you so angry?  
  
“You do it _every_ fucking time, Meto, and I'm really getting sick of it-”  
  
“The hell is up your ass today? I didn't fucking _do_ anything!” I backed away from you, fists shaking at my sides, suddenly hot with anger.  
  
“ _Please_ don't fuck with me. You've been like this for months, since that night-”  
  
“MiA, don't-”  
  
“That _one_ , _drunken_ night. We agreed it wouldn't change anything.”  
  
“It hasn't changed-”  
  
“BULLSHIT, Meto!” You had somehow backed me into a corner, hands on the wall on either side, effectively trapping me.  
  
No, I couldn't let my guard down now. I couldn't tell you that I had been feeling things for you even since before that night; the night that was on my mind every night since. It gave me a false hope that maybe, somehow, there was a possibility... in what? In an _us_? Out of the question. You would never...  
  
But you were leaning so close as I stood there lost in my panicked thoughts. One of your hands raised to my face and brushed away a lock of hair. I blinked, trying to focus on your face coming closer. Your body was nearly pressed against mine; I could feel the heat radiating off of you.  
  
“So I'll ask again, Meto... What is wrong with you?” You knew. You fucking _knew_ and you were taunting me. I knew you were taunting me, but I couldn't stop the sigh that left my mouth when a fingertip touched my face, when you shifted footing in front of me, staying close.  
  
“I...” my words seemed to get stuck in my throat. Could I say it? Could I just come out and tell you?  
  
“You...you _what_?” your face leaned closer, turning your head to brush your lips over the tip of my nose. A shiver rand down my spine and I shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to say it. “You... care for me, don't you?” Your voice was low, but held an edge of something else that made me uneasy. Suddenly I choked and tears broke. This was not you being ignorantly curious.  
  
“Why are you doing this?” I croaked, raising my eyes to yours. I gasped at how cold they looked and you took a step back from me, looking down your nose as your next words pierced my heart.  
  
“Because maybe a good dose of _it will never happen_ will be enough for you to forget about it.”  
  
You turned and left me there, at loss for words or breath, silently breaking down inside, my chest feeling like it was caving in. My arms went around myself again, and I fell to my knees.  
  
I should have known you'd react this way, barely tasting me before spitting me out like something bitter. I should have kept my guard up, I should have thrown away all of those useless emotions; this is what they got me. This is what they always get me.  
  
I should know better.  



End file.
